Elemental Wings
by thatgirlwithwings 2
Summary: My newly made-up aura people more explanation in chap. 1 meet max and flock, who team up to defeat the evil Adria.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay first off I need to tell you guys who are reading this that I am new to this. Also, I need to explain Audrey, Haley, Seth, Benjiman, and Adria. All of them are made up by me. Including Seth, who is totally not based off Seth Clearwater. Also, the first four have element auras, meaning the depending on their color aura, they can control and are connected to that element. Adria is black, therefore, connected to darkness. Seth was originally under her control, but Haley, Audrey, and Benjiman rescued him, and weakened Adria, but know she will come back. This is a story I am creating, but cannot post on here because I'm not basing it off of anything.**

**This story basically starts there. Now I will explain each character and their powers and aura and such.**

**Audrey: Red aura, element is fire, is pyrokinetic, black hair, brown eyes, calm, but DON'T get on the wrong side of her, kinda the leader, has pet Phoenix**

**Haley: Grey aura, element is air, can control weather, also can control electricity, red hair, green eyes, very moody, has trouble controlling powers, gets mad easily, can control animals of the air except bats**

**Benjiman: Blue aura, element is water, good at shielding, controls water, timid, blond hair, hazel eyes, can heal anything except death, can control water animals**

**Seth: Green aura, element is earth, can make anything grow, earthquakes, brown hair, blue eyes, very strong, can control animals of the earth except snakes, strong but silent type**

**Adria: black aura, controls darkness, snakes and bats, very scary, wants to take over world, is afraid of light, can control dead**

**Max and the flock will be in this, I just needed to explain the others cause it would take too long otherwise in a book.**

**Disclaimer: I don not, nor will I ever, own Maximum Ride or its characters.**

**Claimer: I do own the aura idea, and the characters not originally in Maximum Rid**e

Audrey POV

Haley was flying us through the air, above our tiny little town of New Rabbit, Michigan. Hey, when you can control air, flying is just a simple trick for you. At least, that's what she tells me.

Anyways, we were just making our rounds, when I heard Benjiman whisper (which is normal talking for him), "Shit. We've got company." I look back trying not to alarm Haley. I really did not feel like falling today.

Behind us were 7 dots flying towards us at high speeds. And they did not look friendly. "I told you guys that Adria wouldn't be powerless for long," I heard Seth say behind me. We drop a little, and I warningly say, "Haley...""I know, I know, stay focused," she replies. I sigh. Haley still didn't have great control over her emotions.

I begin to order people around. "Haley, stay here and focus on keeping us in the air. Seee if you can buffet the UFOs too." She nods, focusing too hard too argue."Benjiman, stay here and guard her. Some might get past me and Seth." Benji begins to call on his aura. I continue, "Seth, you're coming with me. We have some butt to kick." He grins and his eyes turn immediately green. "Alright, lets go!!!" I yell as Haley gets the wind to push us toward the flying things.

Max POV

"Max, I'm starving!!!!" whines Gazzy."Can't we go get some food?" I sigh. "Alright," I begrudgingly say, "Next town, we'll land." His face perks up, and my nerves increase. I know he's thinking of finding a fireworks store.

"Woah!! What the heck is that!! It looks like... like... people!"exclaims Nudge. I soar ahead and search the sky. There, not a mile in front of us, was 4 people flying through the air. But even though they were flying, something didn't feel right.

"Angel, came you get a read on them?" I ask Angel, my little mind reader. She focuses, and replies, "Yes, and they're planning on attacking us!!" "Not again," I hear Total sigh. He hates fights

"Okay, everyone, prepare for battle!" I yell. That's when I finally realized what was bugging me about these kids. _They didn't have wings!!!!_

**Review, or else!!!!**


	2. Chapter 2

Audrey POV

As Seth and I headed over to the figures, I noticed that they were people, but with wings. Confused, I asked Seth, "Did Adria ever tell you if she could give a human wings?" After some thought, he shook his head and replied, "No, but it is possible that she gained the power since our last battle." I nodded in agreement. All of us had gained at least one new power since then.

I started to call up on my aura. I let all my anger loose, and there, I felt my aura gathering. "Ready, Seth?" I whispered. "For you, always," he whispered back. I really hoped we wouldn't loose him again. We couldn't take that. I couldn't.

I raised my hand in front of me, and let my aura ball loose. "I won't let Adria take him back," I promised myself. "I will die before that happens."

Seth gave me a look that sent pleasant shivers down my back, just before the battle started.

Max POV

"How is that possible?" I whispered. "How is what possible?" asked Iggy. " The...the..the enemy...doesn't have wings! And they're flying!" I replied. Everyone looked at me with emotions from worry to surprise. Then I noticed a second thing. The two flying toward us were glowing, one red, the other green.

Suddenly, a red, glowing,swirly looking ball came flying toward me. I just barely ducked, but I heard, and smelt, my hair burning.

"Max..." I heard Fang say with worry. I knew this was a very dangerous fight to be in.

"Angel, try to convince these...um...people that were friendly," I told Angel. She nodded and started to concentrate.

"The rest of you, just try to dodge everything you can," I ordered the rest of them. But I knew if Angel couldn't convince them, we weren't going to do well in this fight.

**So what do ya think? Should I begin on the action? Review PLEASE!!!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm sorry this took so long, but I had tons of play practice this week, tons of homework, and I forget to save a couple of times and lost a lot of work. But in two weeks, I'll have no more play practice for my school play, and will be able to write more.**

Audrey POV

"Please, don't attack us." "That was weird," I thought. "Hey Seth, did you say something?" I asked. Seth looked at me and shook his head no.

"Please, just let us explain who we are." There it was again. It sounded like a little girl. Except, there was no little girl around me.

"Yes, I am. I'm less than a mile in front of you." "Aw, shit. Seth, they've got a telepath." The only response I got was his aura glowing brighter, and him sending a barrage of green arrows toward the Wingers (my new nickname for them). I added some of my own red arrows.

Telepaths. Adria has created, and used them against us, for as long as she's known about us. But a little girl? She couldn't be that desperate.

Could she?

"Please, if you could just land, maybe we can talk about this." My eyes widened, and Seth gave me an incredulous look (he had let down his mind shields to listen in). They asked us to land. We're mush stronger on land. Seth can control plants and make earthquakes. Benjiman can create tidal waves. I can make a forest fire. None of Adria's cronies would ask us to land.

I heaved a mind-sigh, and thought a quick okay. We flew back over to Benji and Haley to tell them the news.

Max POV

"INCOMING!!!!!" Nudge screamed at the top of her lungs. Everyone tried to dodge the green and red arrows that flew towards us. I heard, and smelled, a couple feathers being singed, and when I looked back, Iggy had a plant tying his legs together

"Angel, are you making any progress?" I asked her. "Yeah, they said they'll land and talk to us," she replied. I looked ahead of us, and saw they green and red glowing people slowly faling towards the ground, along with a blue glow and a grey glow.

"Alright guys, you heard Angel. Let's find a place to land," I ordered. "How many are there?" asked Gazzy. "By my count, four, but they all are glowing different colors, and the red and green ones are really powerful," I replied. "Can someone please cut whatever is one my legs off?" Iggy yelled. Fang flew over to help him.

We landed in a forest, with Iggy still grumbling about how could someone control plants. Suddenly, our arms, legs, and wings were tied up by plants. "OMG, what is doing this to us?" Nudge said, freaking out. All of us were freaking out. Even Fang looked slightly worried. I pulled and struggled, trying to get the vines off.

Four people walked out from behind the trees. The larger boy, who was glowing a bright green, said, "Don't struggle. It only makes them tighter." The blond boy was glowing blue, and held a couple of the balls we saw earlier, except blue. A girl, with (not another!!!!!) red hair, had a grey glow, and was floating in the air!!! The final person, a black hair and a red glow, came up to us and asked, "Why did Adria send you?"

**MWAH-HA-HA-HA-HA!!!! I LEAVE YOU A CLIFFIE!!!!! WHAT SHALL HAPPEN TO THE FLOCK!!!!! WILL AUDREY, SETH, BENJI, AND HALEY DESTROY THEM!!!! YOU'LL NEVER KNOW, UNLESS YOU REVIEW!!!!!!! MWAH-HA-HA-HA-HA!!!!!**


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: (I keep forgetting this stupid thing) I do not own Maximum Ride.

Claimer: I do own my aura people and Adria (does anyone have any ideas for a group name?)

Also, I want say a couple things. For those of you who have not read the series, Total is dog. With wings. And can talk. Deal with it. Also, I'm really sorry for the wait with chapters, I just got grounded from using the computer on weekdays, and can only use the tech computers Mondays, Wednesdays, and Thursdays. It will stay this way until summer.

Sorry. Here's the next chapter.

**Max POV**

"Why did Adria send you?" asked the black haired girl. "Who the hell is Adria?" I growled back. Green-boy and Red-girl exchanged a look. Something did not look right.

Grey-girl sighed and said, "Alright, how 'bout this? Who are you?" She started to fall a little. Before I had a chance to reply, Fang (being very un-Fang-like) said, "I'm Fang, and this is Max, Nudge, the Gasman, Angel, Iggy, and Total. We're human-recombiants. Some scientists made us 98% human, and 2% bird. Or, in Total's case, 90% dog, 8% human, and 2% bird." Wow, I think that's the most I've ever heard him say.

The glowing people stared at us. Not in an unbelieving kind of way, but as if we would start fighting. Blue-boy asked so quietly, even I almost couldn't hear him, "What other powers do you have?" Iggy answered, "Angal is telepathic, as you know, Nudge can hack computers and is magnetic, I can se white and feel colors, Fang can disappear, Max can fly faster than the speed of sound, and Angel, Fang, and Max can breathe underwater." " And I can gas out a room," added Gazzy. Grey-girl cocked her head to the side and asked, "How?" "Trust me, you don't want to know," I say while glaring at Gazzy.

Blue-boy said something to Red-girl, and she nodded. "Seth, I think they're safe. Let them go. Haley, keep their wings bound," she ordered. Green-boy (Seth, now) and Grey-girl (Haley) nodded and did what she said. I felt the cool touch of Haley's glowing rope-things.

"Where are you taking us? Will there be food? Are we your prisoners?"asked Nudge. Red-girl looked at her with her now brown eyes and replied, "We're taking you to my house."

**Audrey POV**

As we walked through the forest, I heard the dog (Total), ask Angel, "Can you carry me?" The little girl picked him up and held him tenderly. That reminds me, I need to call Phaea, my pheonix, and tell her the news. "Phaea," I call. The Flock look at me like I'm crazy. Too bad.

"TSEEEEEER!!" I hear her cry as she swoops onto my arm. She has bright red, gold, and orange feathers covering almost every part of her. Her eyes are the color of a sunset, and are bright and intelligent. "Yes, mistress," Phaea says in my mind. Angel's eyes widen, and I give her a small smirk. I love it when telepaths find out about Phaea.

"These people were flying around town, and we're sure if we can trust them. They have wings," I turn and tell her. "We're taking them to my house, but do you know if Adria might be controlling them?" "I already told you mmhhhmmhh," yelled the one called Max. Haley covered her mouth just in time. Phaea replied, "No. She has nothing to do with them. But if she finds out about them, there will be trouble." I nod and hear the blind one called Iggy ask, "Who is she talking to?" Well, I might as well tell them.

I whip around and say,"I'm talking to my pet pheonix, Phaea." "Uuuuummmm....okay?" he says. "But aren't they, you, fake?" I over hear Phaea's response in my mind, as she talks to him, "I AM A PHEONIX!!! I AM REAL!!!!" He jumps, and looks around as I chuckle. "She talks through the mind," explains Seth. "It's a little freaky at first."

I turn back around and see my house coming up around the bend. "We're here," I tell everyone. Phaea flys off to keep watch on the house. Max looks at me and asks, "Can we pull our wings yet?" "No. Don't worry about my parents. They're used to weird things," I reply. She looks at me like I'm crazy (again). I just ignore and open the door, and yell, "MOM!! I'M HOME!!!"

**I forgot to mention that Haley's red hair and the whole Red-Haired Wonder thing was a coincidence. I funny coincidence, but still a coincidence.** **REVIEW!!!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride.**

**Audrey POV**

"Hi honey, anything new?" my mom came out of the kitchen. Ever since I told her about my powers and such, she's been really interested in our activities. "Not much. These kids were flying around. They've got wings and a bunch of other powers," I explained. The Wingers looked at each other with panic, but my mom just nodded. "Phaea's been guarding the house well. Some snakes slithered by, but none were Adria's," she gave me an update. I nodded and headed for the basement. Plenty of room down there.

When we got down, Haley released their wings. And that girl Max's mouth. She immediately started on me, "Who the hell do you think you are?!!! Why did you take us here?" I let her yell at me. My mom's only real rule is don't burn down the house.

After she was done, Fang sat her down on the couch. We all sat opposite of each other. I began to explain, "My name is Audrey. This is Seth, Haley, and Benjiman. We all contain auras." "What's an aura?" asks the Gasman. I tell him, "An aura is a surrounding light that everybody has. However, most poeples' are a muddy brown. We, however, have colorful auras." "The glowing colors around you! Was that your auras? Wait, does that mean your auras mmmmhhhrrrr," Nudge started talking, but Iggy covered her mouth. I smile a little and say, "Yes, those were our auras. I'm red, Seth is green, Haley is grey, and Benji is blue. We can create balls, whips, ropes,waves, etc., but there's more." Haley took over, " Depending on the color of our auras, we can control different elements. For example, Audrey can control fire because her aura is red. I can control air, Seth controls earth, and Benji controls water. We have other powers, but that's too complicated to go into right now." "And what does this have to do with us?" Max snarled. She really needs to get some anger management classes.

Seth continued, "We only have one real enemy. Her name is Adria. She also has an aura, but it is black, and she controls darkness. She can also raise the dead, and can control snakes and bats. She usually uses them for spies. I used to be controlled by her, but Audrey managed to break her control." He looked at me with a bucketload of gratitude. I started to blush. No, wait, don't blush. Don't burn down the house.

He went on, "We're worried that Adria will find out about you and decide to control you for her own evil purposes." They looked at each other with disbelief. "Why would she want us for?" Total asked. Benji replied, "Your powers. She would want them to destroy us." Iggy said, "Well, can't we defeat her?" I shook my head. "While we were fighting her, she told us of a prophecy. 'The one who is white shall join the rainbow, and destroy the darkness.' The rainbow is obviously us, and the darkness is Adria, but we have no idea who the white one is. We were lucky to stop her last time." "Well, if she comes, I guess we'll have to help you," Fang said. Seth asked, " Are you sure? She really quite powerful. More than anyone of us by ourselves." Max glared at him and said, "We'll be fine."

**Phaea POV**

Audrey and her friends were inside the house. I could hear their conversation. Nothing was coming around the house.

Suddenly, something struck me. Three bats attacked me. And they were being controlled by Adria!

"AUDREY!!" I tried to call out to her. But I couldn't! As the bats surrounded me, a boy with black skin, hair, and eyes floated up, with a black cloud under him. He smiled, his teeth a bright contrast to his skin. In my mind I heard him say, "Don't even try that. I've blocked all of your telepathy. Resistance is futile **(FROM AUTHER: I've always wanted to say that!)**." I struggled against that bats, but I couldn't move! I glared one more time before I blacked out.

* * *

**Sorry this took so long. I had some blocks, and then I left for D.C. with my class. I'll try to write more now that summer is here (HOORAY!!!!!!!!!).**


	6. IM SORRY, REALLY IMPORTANT AUTHORS NOTE!

**TO ALL READERS OF ELEMENTAL WINGS: THIS IS SUPER, DUPER, UBER IMPORTANT!!!!!!! I know u guys hate author notes cause i do too, but i also know that some of you were interested in reading the original story behind Audrey and the gang (seriously does anyone have any ideas about what to call them? cause i got nuttin). so, i just (like 5 minuetes ago) for , and im going to put up the original story. to clear a couple things up, yes, the prophecy is still in the story. pretty much anything major (deaths and such) are not in the true story line. also, neither is the kid who is completely black except for teeth who kidnapped (or is that birdnapped? phoenixnapped?) phaea included in the true story line. 1st chappie should be up by the 12th (11th is my bros b-day).**

**end of author note, and ill try to put up the next chappie but im a bit stuck, so hang with me here!!!!!**


	7. Chapter 6

finally i had an idea for this chappie before we get to the big fight scene (yes, there is goin to be a fight scene. wouldnt be a maximum ride fanfic without one). so please dont hate me but maybe if you guys review more ill write more how does that sound?

now on with the story.

Max POV

After showing us where we would sleep (in the basement. no separate rooms for us, unlike them, who each have their own rooms) they started to walk up the stairs. They apparently had to have a "meeting". I don't trust these people.

Haley was last and shot Fang a reassuring smile. (A/N: Haley was giving them all the smile, but Max took it as towards Fang. *rolls eyes*) My eyes narrowed. I especially don't like her. What's she trying to do, steal my boyfriend? (A/N: sorry ill stop doing this. this is after the 5th book, so max and fang r (finally) together)

After I was sure they were all upstairs I called everyone over. "We need to talk," I said. "I don't know if I completely believe these people." Iggy asked, "Well, their powers are real enough. Why wouldn't the rest of the stuff they said be real?" "Yeah, I agree with Iggy, I mean, Adria seems real enough and Phaea is real, and murghmmmmmmm," the Nudge Channel started to turn on, but Fang quickly turned her off. Angel looked up at me and asked, "Why don't you trust them, Max?" "Did it ever occur to you guys that maybe, if Adria is even real, that they might be working for her?" I replied. Everyone timidly shook their heads. It hadn't. "Still, I think we should stay," said Fang. Nudge nodded, pulled Fang's hand off her mouth, and said, "Yeah, it's free food and board, and if what you say is true, or if what they said is true, then we have to stay and either defeat them, or help them defeat Adria. Either way we got to stay." Wow she stopped on her own. But she had a point. "Alright," I give in," We'll stay..." "YAY!" yips Total. "...but Total, you got to go to my mom's." "WHAT?!?!?" he barks, "Why do I have to go?" "Cause you're useless in battle, and in case we don't come back, I want my mom to know why," I reply. "I'll get you first class seating in a plane," said Angel. That immediately got Total to go. Now I just have to call my mom and tell her to pick Total up.

Audrey POV

I locked the door to my room. Benji had called a meeting. "This had better be good," grumbled Haley, "We're missing lunch." "It is," said Benji. He continued, "You know that blind kid, Iggy?" "Yeah, what about him?" asked Seth. "Well, I've been sensing great power in him," replied Benji. "Wait, you mean he might have an aura?" I asked, incredulously. "Yes, but not just any aura. I think he might be," Benji cleared his voice here," the One." We just stood there, with probably the dumbest looks on our faces. "I don't know for sure," continued Benji, "but the only way to find out is to get him to bring it out." "So he doesn't know." I confirmed. He nodded, "His powers are unused. Remember, he's the same age as us. He probably hasn't had the right feeling yet." "Well, we're just going to make it happen," said Seth.

????? POV

"Hehehe, thosssse winged kidssss are going to a perfect addition to the Master'sssss army," I thought. " Now, to go tell her."


	8. Chapter 7

**hi hi yall! sorry i took so long ive been super busy. thanks you guys for reviewing, n thank u brandi arthtic 4 helping me with these next few chappies. u rule girl!!!!!**

**now on with the chappie!!!!!**

Angel POV

Audrey's mom called us up for dinner. She had made more food than any of us had ever seen!!!!!! Then I realized why: the aura people could eat more than us! So with everyone eating like horses, nobody talked and was lost in their own thoughts.

So as I 'm chowing down on my Mac & Cheese, I over hear Haley's thoughts. "Ugh. This is so awkward. How do you flirt with someone? I don't even like him that much. Stupid light aura, having love be the emotion for emergance." Aura? Love? Who is she talking about? "Why did Iggy have to be The One? Why not someone I actually like? Like Orlando Bloom?" OMG Iggy is The One?! Wait, Haley can't try to make Iggy love her. He's supposed to love Nudge! I could help them! "Hey, Haley, it's Angel." I see her jump a little. Whoops. "Angel? Don't scare me like that." She thinks back. "What do you want?" "Well," I reply "I was listening to your thoughts, and I realized I could help you."

"With getting Iggy to like me?"

"Not you. Nudge"

"Nudge? Isn't she too young?"

"No. Only 3 years apart."

"Does he already like her?"

"Sorta. But Nudge like him."

"Hmmmm. I'll talk to the others. That might be a better plan."

"Don't bother. I'll tell 'em."

So I tell all the other aura people. They all agree, so we make a plan to get Iggy to fall in love.

**MWAH HAHAHAHAHA! NOW YOU'LL HAVE TO CONTINUE READING IF YOU WANT TO FIND OUT WHAT HAPPENS NEXT!!!!!!! MWAH HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! OH AND REVIEW TOO!!!!! MWAH HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!**


End file.
